Dielectric fluids used to electrically insulate and cool electrical devices can require extensive processing to remove harmful constituents and contaminants that can impact electrical performance and/or longevity of the electrical device. Conventionally-refined vegetable oils, such as those described in Bailey's Industrial Oil & Fat Products, Vol. 4, 5th edition, 1996, may require numerous processing steps that lead to consumption of raw materials, time expenditure, and waste generation before the treated vegetable oils are suitable for use as dielectric fluids in electrical devices. Provided are dielectric fluids and methods of preparing dielectric fluids including enzymatically degumming vegetable oils. Enzymatic degumming of raw vegetable oil can remove polar contaminants that are potentially harmful to electrical devices through processes that may be more efficient than conventional acid- or caustic-vegetable oil refining processes.